


Trimming the Tree (but it's Michael's hair)

by Square_n_Fair



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Square_n_Fair/pseuds/Square_n_Fair
Relationships: Michael/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Rusty Quill Secret Santa 2019





	Trimming the Tree (but it's Michael's hair)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olio/gifts).



Merry Christmas/happy holidays, Olio! I loved all your prompts, but only had time to fill one. For reasons known only to the Spiral, Michael wanted Jon to decorate his hair like a Christmas tree. Jon, of course, pretended he hated it and found the whole affair quite silly, but he got very intense about the correct placement of the garland. Hope you like it! <3


End file.
